1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage package for a recording medium and, more particularly, to such a package comprising a paperboard cover mechanically assembled to a plastic disc holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of planar discs are in use at the present time to record and store information which is to be retrieved by various means, such as by optical or magnetic means. Typical of such discs are compact discs in which information is digitally recorded by use of a laser beam and then read optically by a laser beam. Such discs are used to record audio information, such as musical renditions, video information such as visual images and digital information for use as read only and other memories for use in various applications, such as computer applications. In most instances, at the present time, such discs are sold with information already recorded thereon. In other applications, such discs are sold in blank form and are used by the customer to record information thereon. In the latter case, for example, optical discs are sold for use as computer storage media and are used in hard disc storage systems. As used herein, the term compact disc or CD is intended to encompass all such discs, whatever their size, for all known or proposed uses.
Compact discs containing laser recorded information are typically packaged in injection molded plastic enclosures designed to hold one or more CDs for protecting the discs during storage and shipment. Enclosures commonly used at the present time, such as the well known "jewel box", comprise a three piece assembly consisting of a base or bottom element, an insert or tray in the base/bottom element for positioning and supporting the disc in the base/bottom element, e.g., by a center projection (commonly referred to as a "rosette") which engages the periphery of the aperture in the center of the disc, and a lid or cover which is hinged to the base/bottom element and is closed thereon after the disc is mounted therein on the tray. Other enclosures utilize only two pieces, omit the tray, and position and support the disc via the center projection directly on the base/bottom element. The enclosure is, typically, at least partially transparent and graphics relating to the disc and containing trademark and sales promotional information are usually inserted in such a manner as to be visible through the enclosure.
Except for the printed matter inserted therein, the "jewel box" is entirely plastic. For this reason, the use of this type of enclosure is relatively expensive. Moreover, the use of such an enclosure is believed to be ecologically unacceptable by many because the plastic is non-biodegradable and, in view of the huge volume of such enclosures in use today, the disposal of these enclosures poses either a real or potential environmental problem. One solution to both of these problems has been the development of hybrid packages comprising both paper board and plastic components. Many of these hybrid packages assemble the plastic components to the paperboard using an adhesive material. As a result, the components are not readily separable and efforts to separate them frequently lead to damage to the paper and plastic components. Thus, the components are, as a practical matter, neither recyclable nor reusable.
More recently, efforts have been made to overcome this problem by creating a package which permits easier separation between the plastic and paper board components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,074--O'Brien et al discloses a storage package for a CD or other recording medium having a plurality of nonplastic panels and a holder formed of plastic disposed on one of the panels for receiving and maintaining the recording medium thereon. The holder is releasably secured to one of the non-plastic panels by means other than glue. One such means for releasably securing includes a pair of lateral extensions on the holder having a series of first mating elements thereon and a series of apertures in the panel, the extensions being pivotable between a non-engaging orientation and an engaging orientation wherein the first mating elements extend through the panel apertures and releasably engage a series of second mating elements on the holder. Another means for releasably securing comprises at least one pin projecting outwardly from the holder body which passes through at least one opening in the panel, after which the protruding free end of the pin is deformed to form an enlarged head to lock the panel on the pins. A still further means for releasably securing includes at least one inwardly turned laterally extending lug on the lateral sides of the holder which are vertically spaced below the holder body, the lateral panel sides frictionally engaging between the lugs and the bottom of the holder body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,504--Fitzsimmons et al discloses a CD package comprising a molded plastic tray and a paper board having a panel thereof attached to the tray, the tray having a base with a centrally mounted rosette for gripping and holding the CD and segmental inner walls extending upward from the base for defining a recess for receiving the CD. Openings are provided in the base for receiving upstanding portions of the paper board therethrough and detents are provided on the segmented walls for engaging portions of the paper board after such portions have been folded over to lie flat on the top of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,081--Fitzsimmons et al discloses a CD package comprising a plastic injection molded CD holder and a foldable paperboard cover. The holder includes a plurality of shelves extending from opposite lateral sides underneath, parallel to and spaced vertically from the base of the holder for slidably receiving the lateral edges of the cover to permit the cover to be mounted on and slidable along the holder between first and second positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,761--Gelardi et al discloses a CD package comprising a plastic tray having a recess and a rosette positioned centrally therein for gripping and holding a CD. Depending from opposite lateral walls are shelves which extend underneath, parallel to and spaced vertically from the base of the plastic tray. A paper board has two panels and an intermediate spine, the lateral side edges of one of the panels having inwardly extending recesses which engage with the shelves when the lateral edges of the board are received between the shelves and the base of the tray to secure the tray on the paper board in fixed, non-sliding relationship.
However, efforts to date directed at solving both the ecological and economics problems suffer from one or more shortcomings which make the resulting CD packaging either unsatisfactory or not particularly desirable for use. This is because prior art packaging is, typically, either of complex construction and, therefore, uneconomical to manufacture and unreliable in use or does not facilitate ready separation of the plastic from the paper components and, therefore, makes recycling difficult. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use and ecologically acceptable CD package.